pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Protector of Peace
|released = 16.1.0 |rateoffire = 33 |attribute = |capacity = 50 |mobility pc = 60 |cost = Obtained from completing all challenges of the Superhero Season Battle Pass. |Level required = 1 |theme = Superhero Themed }} The is a Special weapon introduced in the 16.1.0 update. It can be obtained from the Superhero Season Battle Pass. Appearance It takes the appearance of a shield. The shield has a blue/red/yellow design with a 'P' emblem in the middle. When the fire button is held down, the shield extends revealing a charged up shot in the middle. Strategy It has good damage, a slow fire rate, a decent capacity for a charge weapon, and a slow mobility. It is generally 1 shot. * Use this in close to medium range for a less complicated duel and also due to its bullet travel time. * You can rocket jump with this weapon, but be careful while doing so because this weapon can cause self damage. * You can hit the ground spot that is near your opponent because this has area damage. * Go for the weakened players for better ammunition conserving and quicker kill registering. * Keep yourself accurate because it is hard looking around without keeping a charged shot. * This weapon can be used for clearing the ram of enemy players in Siege. * Like most Charge Shot weapons, the charged attack executes upon death, this is useful for going in suicide runs towards enemies, as it is possible to kill an enemy post-death if caught in the damage radius. * Never be fooled by its looks, since it cannot be used for defense (or even act like a shield). Counters *Use a sniper weapon or any long-range weapon to pick off its users from long ranges. *Area damage weapons easily pick off its users. *Avoid getting too close to the user, when the user is spotted, keep your distance and backpedal while firing. *Attack the user from behind especially when he is charging. *Try to kill the user when out of its radius, as the charged attack is released upon death. * Don't get too close when the user is charging up, unless you attack from behind. * Stay on the air always, so its projectiles will not easily hit you. * Be aware when he/she charges his shot, his/her projectile will release upon death (unless you attack him/her from behind while he /she is charging). * Contrary to what its appearance suggests, it is a ranged weapon so be aware of its users at all times. Recommended Maps *Aircraft Carrier *Heaven Garden Equipment Setups Have a rapid fire weapon to finish off weakened opponents. Try to hit them with a one-shot weapon, as they have the ability to one-shot you. Changelog 16.1.0 Initial release Trivia * When you release the charged shot, it shoots a blue ball of energy, despite being a weapon looking like a shield. * Even though this weapon is quite powerful, its users are quite rare. Category:Special Category:Weapons Category:Rockets Category:Charge Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Themed